ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
.hack//ReCODE -Thanatos Report-
.hack//ReCODE -Thanatos Report- 'is the new anime series, spin-off, and also final volume story title of MAMA Saga. A remake version to the OAD bundle of .hack//Beyond The World ''Blu-Ray Hybrid Box also includes the original version of .hack//Versus. The story set immediately after ''.hack//Beyond The World'' where David Steinberg just went home from Japan brought the Origin disk ''that contained the data of Aura, which is now become been targeted by collaborators of MAMA, he now pursues his plan to invade the secret base of MAMA where the founder of the organization, ''Dominique de Minerabau. Anime story will have 25 episodes with split-cour as the story will expand what happens to David between 2024 and 2025 which told something that was never told in OAD story. Introduction of''ReCODE ''-Beyond The World- The anime adaptation and remade version to OAD anime with the same name as originally part of .hack//Versus story and '''.hack//Beyond The World ''Blu-ray Hybrid Box'' which only had 30 minutes of its story length developed by A-1 Pictures the same production treatment as '.hack//Bullet -The Animation- 'which directed by Hiroshi Matsuyama and written by Kazunari Ito. As the story set immediately after '.hack//ReCODE -Beyond the World- 'it also expands the story which focuses on David Steinberg which not just told about his invasion to MAMA Secret Base and met the founder ''Dominique de Mirabeau, but, it also explained what happens to him between 2024 and 2025 with how he becomes wanted man and being searched by many companies, including CC Corp, as it told in '''.hack//ARCHIVE 05 -Secret File-. As the new story arc will revolve on David trying to hunt down the last remnants of MAMA who associate with Eleanor, there is also a story arc that focus on David's early day as a Soldier of USA as he fought in the war against the Terrorist in Syria and how his life all begin there, which is one thing to make his story become an epic game. The anime story of ReCODE -Thanatos Report-' will have a 2-split cour episode. Although the reference from past series has been retconned due to event of '.hack//RIVES, .hack//LINK -Chrono Link, and ReCODE -Beyond The World-. Synopsis Immediately after the '''''Black Internet Crisis, he is now able to retrieve the origin that contains Aura's data which is the secret mission task by NAB, until he learned someone from insider had betrayed the NAB and now starts to targeting David who possessed the origin. Despite learning that the conspiracy of CC Corp has started again with the Organization of MAMA making a move in slideway, and he made the decision to invade the secret base of MAMA in order to apprehended the leader and also the founder of MAMA, Dominique de Mirabeau. ''When he enters the room, he learns the truth behind their conspiracy and their goals. Characters * David Steinberg * Eleanor * Reiko Saeki * Ryuji Sogabe * Dominique de Mirabeau * '(COMING SOON)' Episode Episode 1 ''Another Forthcoming Episode 2 Invasion Episode 3 Dominique de Mirabeau Episode 4 David Steinberg Episode 5 Gray of World Episode 6 War Episode 7 Sight of the Death Episode 8 Red Earth Episode 9 Phrosphectic Arm Episode 10 Red of World Episode 11 Mass Terrorism Episode 12 Determination Episode 13 The Loss Episode 14 Insecurity Episode 15 The Secret Basement Episode 16 The Origin Episode 17 Opportunity Episode 18 Beyond Hope and Despair Episode 19 Lost Sight Episode 20 Christmas Day Episode 21 True Survival Episode 22 Sign of Hope Episode 23 Last Battle Episode 24 The End of the Line Episode 25 Connection Category:.hack